1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for connecting two pieces of related audio gear, or similar electronic devices, using magnetism. This allows indexing of the relative position of the devices while allowing easy repositioning of the devices in relation to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of audio or similar electronic components, typically the components are attached together mechanically using external fasteners, such as screws or hooks. Alternatively, complex tooling may be used as a fastening system which does not require external fasteners. However, using tooling a mechanical fasteners may result in difficulties in indexing the products to one another in order to achieve the best ergonomics or appearance. Moreover, such mechanical implementations may wear after repeated insertions and extractions and may result in inaccurate positioning and indexing.
Apple computers use a magnetic device to attach a power cable to certain laptop computers. Similarly, magnets are used to secure electrical connections in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,815 to Schmidt and Published Application No. 2004/0209489 A1 to Clapper.
Finally, some toy trains use magnetic couplers to attach the train cars together.